Entre odio y amor
by AleDe22
Summary: Sakura entra al colegio más prestigiado de Tomoeda, pero su situación se complica cuando conoce a su dolor de cabeza Shaoran Li. Estos personajes llevaran una relación de odio y amor. RE-EDITANDO. Notas importantes al final del capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

El viaje se me estaba haciendo eterno, ¿Que problema tenia? El llegar a la cárcel, en donde estudiara.

Bueno, bueno, no es una cárcel, es la escuela en donde terminare mi preparatoria, nada mas y menos que, el colegio internado "Alarid " el mejor colegio de Tomoeda. Yo nací y viví mis primeros años aquí pero por los trabajos de mis padres, nos tuvimos que mudar a New York. Aun no puedo creer que regresara a Japón, estaba muy bien en Estados Unidos, Tomoeda no es como New York, en donde hay lugares mas padres y divertidos para salir y entretenerte un rato. Nunca pensé regresar, pero como dicen, nunca digas padres dicen que quieren lo mejor para mi, lo cual me hablan que el ajetreo de haya, era mucho para mi, pero lo que no saben, es qué yo ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir haya.

Mis padres, son muy trabajadores, mi papi es un Arqueólogo muy reconocido, Fujitaka Kinomoto, a hecho muchas expediciones y ha escrito muchos libros, es un hombre muy inteligente, creo que por eso siempre lo buscan para hacer expediciones nuevas, es muy bueno en su trabajo y siempre tiene una solución para las cosas. En cambio, en el ámbito del hogar, mi padre es un hombre muy generoso, muy amable, es la persona mas pasiva que conozco y es la cabecilla de la casa, mi padre es una de las personas que mas admiro, en pocas palabras es muy hogareño.

Mi madre, se llama Nadeshiko Kinomoto, es una mujer muy hermosa, cuando era joven era modelo, pero después de que nací, dejo ese trabajo, por que quería educarme bien. Ahora se dedica a ser diseñadora de moda, tiene su propia agencia de modelos, así que siempre esta muy ocupada, pero siempre tiene tiempo para mí. Cuando esta en casa, es una excelente ama de casa, no es que no tengamos gente que nos ayude con las cosas de la casa, pero mi mama le gusta siempre preparar cosas para papa, ellos dos se aman, se aman, como no tienen una idea. Y eso es bueno, por que en estos tiempos, eso casi ya no se ve. los dos trabajan un mucho, pero a lo han sabido sobrellevar.

Por cierto me estaba olvidando de mi hermano, Touya, -ash - es una persona insoportable, siempre esta molestando, y eso me saca de quicio, pero ante todo me quiere, y yo a él. Él por el momento se quedo en Estados Unidos por que estudia la universidad, y por ese motivo no se pudo venir con nosotros, pero en vacaciones vendrá a visitarnos.

Y el ultimo miembro de la familia, yo. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, estudio la preparatoria (a la cual me dirijo en este momento), ya me falta año y medio para terminar. Soy una persona bien, soy de las personas que no le gusta que se metan consigo mismo, soy una persona que odia las injusticias, soy un poco extrovertida y no puedo estarme quieta. Hay momentos se me bota mas la cabeza y hago mis estupideces, pero bueno somo humanos y no somos perfectos.

Ahorita voy rumbo a mi colegio, con los viajes de papa, y el tiempo que trabaja mi madre, no querían que me quedara mucho tiempo sola, y decidieron que lo mejor era mandarme ahí. Es un colegio muy reconocido, aun estando en un pueblito es para personas de clase alta, eso creo, no cualquier persona entra aquí, al menos que seas muy inteligente, o tengas a unos papas millonarios. Hoy es mi primer día de clases, no es que no quiera ir, solo que no me gusta estar rodeada de gente, que cree, que la belleza y el dinero lo es todo. Tampoco quiere decir que odie a la gente que se vista bien, solo que hay gente que exagera con el dinero.

El momento a llegado, descender de la camioneta para entrar a la escuela, mis padres vienen conmigo, por que querían hablar personalmente con el director.

No creo que me vaya mal, al fin y al cabo, nadie se mete conmigo, solo espero, que eso no pase. Por que por primera vez quiero terminar la prepa tranquilamente y sin problema alguno.

* * *

**Hola lectoras, espero que haya alguien leyendo esto.**

**Se que me tarde un buen, pero bueno**** esta historia ya estaba publicada. Pero por problemas de la uní no podía actualizarla, luego me llego el momento en donde no se me ocurría nada, no tenia inspiración, pero de un momento para acá, también de a ver leído muchas historias, me dije que ya era suficiente y que siguiera editando. Después de leer la historia no me convenció mucho y decidí editarla, prometo ahora si no tardar en actualizar. La historia tendrá algunos cambios, no tan drásticos, pero si necesarios. Así que es pero que me sigan leyendo.**

**También**** una de las innovaciones de la historia es que ya tiene su face..! siiii... jejeje en mi perfil esta el link para que me agregue y yo las agregue y así estén mas actualizaciones de la historia. Bueno también me pueden buscar como: Alexa Nadez **

**Sin mas que decir, los espero en el prox capitulo y espero como siempre sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Y como dicen en mi pueblo Diuuuu..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1.- CONOCIENDO**

Justamente hoy era uno de los días que detestaba, estaba sentada en la recepción de la dirección junto con mis padres,solo estaba presente la secretaria que debes en cuando nos volteaba a ver (disimulada), yo mientras observaba desde mi lugar, como se encontraba la oficina. Reconozco que la escuela esta bonita, y a de tener unas instalaciones muy cómodas, pero no le quita que me voy a sentir como en una cárcel, en una cárcel lujosa.

Di un suspiro de resignación, esos en los que demuestras que por más que estés mal, las cosas seguirán así, igual de malas.

- "Hija relájate, no es tan mal como tu crees" – dijo con mi padre, con su mirada pasiva

-"Pero papá ¿no vez lo mismo que yo? Esto es una cárcel lujosa" – dije sin mas – "Papá ¿porque no regresamos a donde vivíamos?"

-"Pero hija, ya hemos hablado del por que nos tuvimos que venir a este lugar" –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora,que por mas tranquila que estubiera a mi no me tranquilizaba nada

-"Siii, ya sé que hemos hablado sobre ese tema" –les deje saber- "Pero lo que ustedes no saben, es que ya tenia una vida hecha, y simplemente me la quitan así como así" – les dije con reproche

-"Hija si el problema es que tienes que hacer nuevas amistades, No veo cual sea el problema, si tú eres una persona linda "– mire a mi madre por lo que acaba de decir- "eso no es un dilema para ti."

-"Pero… "- iba a reprochar cuando escuche a mi papa decir

-"Sakura, no te va ir tan mal" –gire a verlo a cara, por que se que cuando mi padre me llama por mi nombre, es por que no quiere seguir escuchando mis reproches, y por mas que quiera seguir yo con el tema, él siempre me hace callar.

Baje la mirada, ya no podía seguir discutiendo, mire a la secretaria que colgaba el teléfono y se paro y nos miro.

-"Pueden pasar señores Kinomoto, adelante por favor" –nos dijo amablemente, indico por donde ir, y pronto llegamos a la oficina del director.

La secretaria dio unos toques a la puerta y después abrió, y nos dio paso. Cuando entramos le eche un vistazo a la oficina, la cual a simple vista era una oficina muy moderna, a un costado tenia una mini sala, y enfrente de esta estaba un escritorio grande,, en donde había una computadora, note que en ninguno de los lugares no había nadie.

-"El director Terada viene en un segundo, mientras ¿desean algo de tomar?" – Dijo con toda cortesía la secretaria-

-"Te por favor, para los tres" –dijo mi madre

-"esta bien, señora, en un momento se los traigo"- diciendo esto desapareció por la misma puerta por donde entramos.

Mi madre me tomo del brazo y nos sentamos en la mini sala que estaba en la oficina, yo seguía con mi mal humor, mientras mi padre veía las fotos que estaban en una pared, mi madre me hizo sentarme y ella se sentó a lado de mí.

En ese momento se escucho el ruido de una puerta y me gire a ver hacia la puerta, en el marco de la puerta estaba entrando un señor, no muy viejo, ni joven, le calculo que tenia unos 36 años de edad, tiene el cabello castaño claro, y de piel blanca, era muy bien parecido.

Me pare junto con mi madre, para hacer un saludo.

-"Gusto en verte Director Terada" –se adelanto en decir mi madre haciéndole una reverencia

-"¡Nadeshiko!, hola mucho gusto" -dijo el directo saludando igual con una inclinación cuando levanto la mirada , la dirigió hacia mi - "Esta debe ser tu hija" –dijo como afirmación

-"Si, ella es mi hija, y el... "– se giro viendo a mi padre-" Es mi esposo Fujitaka Kinomoto"

-"Mucho gusto Director Terada" – saludo mi papa estrechando la mano con el director

-"El gusto es mio señor Kinomoto" – dijo con una sonrisa el director- "Pero siéntense, ¿gustan algo de tomar?" – pregunto al instante que nos estamos sentando

-"Gracias, ya nos ofreció la secretaria" –dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tuene

-"Entonces ya resuelto eso, procedamos a lo que han venido" – en ese instante el director me voltio a ver, la cual yo me puse nerviosa- "así que vamos a tener el gusto en tenerte en este colegio…..?" –se me quedo viendo como querer adivinar mi nombre

-"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, es mi nombre" – respondí directamente

-"Esta bien, entonces ¿tendremos el gusto en tenerte en este colegio Kinomoto?" – dijo sonriendo

-"Si" – _desgraciadamente_, pensé, mi madre como pensando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza se adelanto a decir.

-"Si ella va a cuarto semestre, ya te había dicho por teléfono, y ya hemos mandado los papeles necesarios para que Sakura, mi hija, pueda estar en esta escuela, los papeles los mande con la nana de mi hija, Sashi" – al escuchar eso de mi madre, me le quede viendo, por que no sabia que Sashi, hubiera contribuido a esto para que me metieran a esta car… colegio-

-"Si claro, y no hay ningún problema, de hecho Sakura" – gire a verlo- "te puedo decir Sakura?"

– _Pues ya que, ya lo hizo_, pensé contestarle -"Si claro" – le respondí a el director, el en cambio solo sonrió complacido

-"Bueno como iba diciendo, Sakura no tiene ningún problema para que empiece mañana las clases"–al oir eso, suspire con pesar, solo porque ya sabia que eso iba a pasar.

Estábamos metidos en la platica, cuando se escucharon unos toques en la puerta y después de que el directo dijera un ligero "pase". Entro la secretaria que venia con una bandeja y en ella traía, una tetera, y varias tazas, se acerco a nosotros y en un silencio total nos sirvió el te, nos lo dio, y con la misma se salio de la oficina.

Cuando estaban pensando retomar la platica, mi padre dijo:

-"Disculpa que interrumpa, pero Hija, ¿porque no vas a dar una vuelta a ver las instalaciones del colegio?" – pregunto sin desdén, yo solo asentí, me pare de mi asiento y ya iba a salir, cuando la voz del director me hizo detenerme.

-"Sakura dile a Naomi que te enseñe las instalaciones" – no sabia quien era Naomi, pero me imagino que se refería a su secretaria, solo asentí y salí de la oficina.

Me dirigí al escritorio de la secretaria, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, gruñí por lo bajo, ¿porque ahora que hacia, si no estaba la que me iba a dar el tour por las instalaciones? Sin pensarlo mas agarre rumbo yo sola, al fin y acabo no creo que sea tan complicado, o peor que me vaya a extraviar.

Fui recorriendo los pasillos y por lo que veía era una colegio muy lujoso, las paredes eran de color blanco impecable, gire para entrar en un pasillo mas, cuando de repente topo con algo –pero pensándolo bien era alguien- caí al piso sentada, no me dolió mucho, con eso que soy tan despistada ya estoy acostumbrada a estos tipos de caídas, alce la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, vi que era una muchacha, de ojos amatistas, de cabello largo color negro y pálida como la piel de una muñeca de porcelana, era muy bonita y se veía muy delicada. Me levante para poder sacudirme el polvo de mi lindo y hermoso trasero, iba a hablar cunado me percate que la chava estaba mirándome con ¿rareza?

-"¿Eres nueva verdad?" – me pregunto como si nada, todavía sacudiendo mi trasero -"¡Hola…! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, estudio en este colegio, voy en 4 semestres, tengo 16 años, mi signo es virgo, mis hobbies es tomar fotos y grabar ..."–sin poder soportar mas, me tape los oídos, mientras ella seguía hablando, eran muchas cosas para procesar en un rato.

-"Para, para, para…!" - dicho esto se callo, me dedico una mirada, luego la bajo, me sentí mal por haberle dicho que parara, pero es que si que hablaba esta mujer, hasta parecía que por los codos hablaría - "Lo siento, pero es que son muchas cosas para procesar rápido, aparte ibas muy rápido, hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y voy a estudiar en esta carc... Perdón en este colegio".

- "Lo siento es que a veces suelo ser muy imperactiva" – _sii creo que eso lo note_, pensé – "Pero bueno, te ¿puedo llamar por tu nombre?"

- "Si claro Tomoyo ¿no?" – Asintió-" Bueno Tomoyo, por lo que logre a escucharte es que ¿vas en 4 semestres?"

- "Si claro"

- "Ok, yo entre a este colegio, y voy en cuarto semestre igual, así que me imagino que iremos igual en el mismo salón" – ella a l escuchar esto, puso cara de alegría con estrellitas en los ¿ojos? Eso creo haber visto –

- "En serio, wow eso esta padre, te va a caer bien nuestro salón" –dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí- "¿Ya conoces las instalaciones del colegio?"

- "No, eso pretendía hacer, antes de que me arrollaras" –le sonreí-

- "Bueno Sakurita, yo seré tu guía"

Me agarro del brazo con tanta fuerza que me iba casi jalando, cuando me puse a su alcance, llegamos a una sala de juego, estaba padre, de un lado había mesas de billar, enfrente de estas habían unas mesas, con sillas tipo lounge, y del otro lado había una pantalla gigante con hometeater, no había mucha gente en la sala.

"-De este tipo de salas hay muchas en la escuela, pero esta en especial, es en donde nos reunimos los de 4 semestre" - sonrió y yo asentí dándole a saber que le entendí- "Ven vamos a seguir viendo."

En un rato, Tomoyo me había enseñado todas las instalaciones principales del colegio, nuestro salón, la sala de juegos, la alberca, la cafetería, el comedor del colegio, el área de lockers, etc...

Había pocos estudiantes, Tomoyo me explico que los fines de semana, era el tiempo libre que los alumnos utilizaban para ver a sus familias, para salir, o simplemente para descansar del ajetreo del colegio. Íbamos ya rumbo a la oficina del director, que es en donde estaban mis padres todavía. Tomoyo iba a mi lado, le había dicho que no era necesario que me dejara hasta la oficina del director, con el mini tour que me dio, me había aprendido el camino a la oficina, pero creo que Tomoyo es terca y testaruda, sin mas remedio deje que me acompañara. Caminando me tope con una escena un tanto bochornosa, habían dos personas recargadas en una pared abajo de una escaleras, comiéndose, y digo comiéndose, por que esas dos personas se estaban deborandose a besos, el chico de cabello castaño estaba recargado en la pared, y la chava rubia estaba literalmente arriba de el, ¿que no tenían pudor esas dos personas?.

Desvíe mi mirada, ya que no tenia por que estar de chismosa con esas personas, pero es que simplemente no se podía no ver, si estaban haciendo su escenita.

Llegamos a la recepción de la oficina y nos sentamos, iba a esperar a mis padres, para ver cuales eran sus recomendaciones, o si se habían apiadado de mi, y me dicen que no me quedare en este colegio.

- "Oye Sakura, y de ¿donde eres?" -me pregunto Tomoyo.

- "Nací aquí en Tomoeda, pero cuando tenia 4 años, nos tuvimos que mudar para E.U." - respondí

- "Entonces ¿por qué regresaste a Japón?" - pregunto de nuevo

-"Mis padres dicen que por el ajetreo de haya era mucho para mi, entonces nos venimos a este pueblito que es tranquilo" -lo ultimo lo dije con un gruñido-

- "Pero habiendo tanto lugares mas tranquilos en todo el mundo, ¿por que exactamente Tomoeda?" -me dijo pensativa

- "La verdad no se" - dije con un suspiro, la verdad no tenia ni idea del por que Tomoeda,pero eso lo habían decidido mis papas o, sera que mis padres me ¿estarían ocultando algo?, no creo, ellos me lo dirían. O eso creo.

Vi salir a mis padres de la oficina después de tener una platica muy larga con el director, llegaron a dónde me encontraba, y me sonrieron. Me levante de mi lugar para ir a su encuentro.

- "Mami, papi, ella es Tomoyo, la acabo de conocer, es la persona que me dio el tour por las instalaciones del colegio" - con una agradable sonrisa les presente a mi acompañante

- "Mucho gusto señor y señora Kinomoto -dijo haciendo una reverencia - mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y estaré en el mismo salón que su hija -sonrió

- "¿Tomoyo Daidouji" - pregunto mi mama de repente- "¿Eres hija de Sonomi Daidouji?" - Tomoyo solo asintió, mi madre voltio a ver a mi padre que sonreía y mi madre seguía asombrada, y yo como siempre no entendía a mi madre - "Bueno Sakura, hija, te presento a tu prima Tomoyo" - dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-"Que?" - no entendía nada, de lo que quería decir mi mamá - "Mami no te entiendo lo que me estas diciendo"

De repente se escucha un grito de alegría, no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

-"Nadeshiko eres tuu..!"- dijo una señora de cabello corto y rojizo, le calculo que tenia la misma edad que mi madre - "Que alegría volver a verte prima, desde que ese tal Fujitaka te quito desde nuestro lado, como lo detesto"- dijo abrazándose de mi madre que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos-

- "Madre, ¿dices que es tu prima? La señora Kinomoto la mama de Sakura" - me pregunto asombrada Tomoyo -

- "Hija aquí estas, te estaba buscando" - dijo cuando deshiso el abrazo con mi madre - "Pero mira que encontré a tu tía, Tomoyo ella es tu tía Nadeshiko".

- "Si madre ya nos habíamos presentado, pero no sabia que fuera mi tía, entonces eso quiere decir que Sakura es mi ¿prima? - interrogó Tomoyo

-"¿ Sakura? - creo que no me había visto, hasta que Tomoyo me señalo.

-"Sonomi, ella es Sakura mi hija - le dijo mi madre

La señora, o mi tía, o lo que sea que fuera se me quedo viendo con mucho interés, y me abrazo, ese abrazo no lo veía venir

- "O Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte, la ultimas vez que te vi tenías 4 añitos, eres toda una mujercita - ante este comentario solo asentí apenada.

- "Hola ¿tía?, lo siento es que no me acuerdo de usted" – me miro con extrañeza

- "Pues como no te has de acordar de mi, si tu padre es el que tiene la culpa, él fue el que te alejo de nosotros" – dijo con ira la señora Sonomi

- "Hola Sonomi, ¿Cómo estas?" – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en el rostro, la señora, se quedo atónita y sin habla, al mismo tiempo que se le iba saliendo una vena en la frente.

- "Fujitaka ¿estas aquí? No te había visto" – le dijo con rayos en los ojos, mi padre mira a mi madre, para ver si expresión y tenia una gota en de pena en la frente, al ver esa escena me sentí abochornada, ver a mi padre muy pasivo, ver a la señora con rayos en los ojos de ira hacia mi padre y mi madre avergonzada

- "Madre, ¿me puedes explicar?" – le pregunte a mi mama con mucha duda

- "Hija ella es tu tía, y ella es la hija de tu tía" –señalando a Tomoyo – "Por lo tanto es tu tía Sonomi y tu prima Tomoyo, no sabia que Tomoyo estudiara aquí, a ellas las deje de ver desde que tenias 4 años, por que por el trabajo de tu **padre** nos tuvimos que mudar a E.U." –me estaba explicando mi madre, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba que mi tía Sonomi le seguía reclamando a mi padre, de que nos haya llevado lejos de ellas- "Y como veras, tu tía siempre le reclamara eso a tu padre, pero en el fondo esos dos se quieren" – dijo con una sonrisa- "Por que saben que si se hacen daño, me harán sentir mal a mi, pero todavía no se dan a demostrar sus sentimientos. Ahora si me permites hija, iré a separarlos por que si no, quien sabe hasta cuando terminen" – me sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Creo que eran un poco de cosas para asimilar en un día.

- "Mira como son las cosas Sakura, eres mi prima" – dijo Tomoyo sorprendida

- "Si eso creo"

- "Vas a ver que nos llevaremos bien Sakurita" – dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada.

Pensándolo bien, me agradaba Tomoyo, nos podríamos llevar muy bien.

A lo lejos vimos como nuestros padres se acercaban a nosotras, ya mas calmados y pasibles.

Sera muy interesante, esta nueva vida ¿no lo creen?

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, como andan? =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, igual espero que se den una vuelta por el face, (el cual es en mi perfil, o pueden buscarme como Alexa Nadez) para que vean como sera las instalaciones de la escuela.**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**besitos. Adiuuuu!**


End file.
